XMen Isle
by ReddistheRose
Summary: What happens when you combine an XMen Evo writer, a large Coke, and old TV reruns? Why, a Gilligan's Island parody, of course! Please reveiw or flame, I crave ALL attention!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well, I don't know how well this is going to go over, but seeing as how parodies are one of my fave hobbies, I've decided to post a few! This one is >Kind of to the Gilligan's Island theme song. I say "kind of" because it's a lot longer...but just keep humming the tune over and over and it'll work. : )

I hope y'all like it!

...There's more where that came from if you post a review for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men or Gilligan's Island. So there, laywer scum! BWA-HA-HA!

* * *

**X-Men Isle:**

Sit right back and you'll hear a tale

Of a makeshift family

That came together from 'or the world

'Cause they have the X-gene

This bald old man had a dream

That one day, don't you see,

The muties and the humans

Would live in harmony

But there was another real old guy

Who likes to mask his face

He thought that mutants just like him

Should enslave the human race.

So Professor X, the first old guy

Descided to make a team

Of mutants who were ready to fight

To protect humanity.

So here's the team that he made:

Scott Summers,

Jean Grey, too,

Wolverine, and Kitty Pryde,

Evan Daniels,

Storm and Kurt the elf,

Amara, Rouge, and Beast. (whew)

So he brought us to a brand new home,

Amutie hiding spot

And don't worry 'bout us all us kids,

We don't sleep on no cot.

The professor's got major cash, you see,

He built his house with care

He even has an unbreakable fort

Built under there.

That's where we muties go to train,

It's called the danger room.

We prepare desenses against the danger

That over us does loom.

So we all train, day and night

(good thing the walls can't break)

It's tough but it is lots of fun

Just don't eat what Kitty bakes!

A few more muties joined our rank,

Cerebro found them all,

They sure were happy to join up

After Xavior gave them a call:

Ray Crisp,

Cannonball,

Wolfsbane,and Jubulee

Jamie Madrox,

Sunspot and Iceman,

It's a mutant potpourri!

There's romance, fighting, and drama, too,

Among us mutie kids

And when it comes to who gets to babysits us,

There usually ain't no bids.

We go to highschool like normal kids

Hiding our abilites,

And Kurt wears a watch to hide his fur.

Don't worry, he don't have fleas.

By the way, the things that we can we do

Are really kind of cool,

We make the most of our powers

Before and after school.

Kitty can walk right through walls,

We call her shadowcat

She's, like, totally a valley girl

And she likes to eat lowfat.

Kurt looks like a blue furry elf

And likes to eat fast food

He can teleport all over the place

He calls himself the 'fuzzy dude'.

Scott Summers has optical laser rays

That by himself he cannot block

So he wears special glasses

And likes to make fun of jocks.

Jean reads minds and moves stuff too,

Using telekinisis tricks,

And she can really kick some butt

When her teammates are in a fix.

Evan shoots out spikes of bone

We like to call him Spyke

He likes to skateboard everywhere

And can tear up a halfpipe.

Rouge can zap your memories,

Skills and powers too,

But don't let her touch you for too long

Or your brain will turn to goo.

Amara sometimes acts stuck up,

She desends from royalty,

She can make flames appear

And turn her body into heat.

Hank McCoy looked normal once

But recently he changed

Now he looks like a big blue ape

And Beast is his new name.

Orono Munroe is the one

That we just all call Storm

She controls the weather, like winds and rain,

And in Africa she was born.

Logan's sometimes a grumpy guy,

He's got adimantium claws

His bones won't break and he can heal fast

Around here, he's the law.

That's all of the original team,

But don't forget the newbies, too,

Belive me, there's so many of us

It gets crazier than a zoo.

Ray Crisp is a crazy guy,

He loves to have some fun

He can shoot out electrical bolts

That'll have you on the run.

Samuel Guthrie is Cannonball,

He has thermal-chemical abillities

So he can shoot himself real far,

(Just don't hit us, please!)

Bobby Drake is a real cool guy

If you'll pardon the pun,

See, he can make his body into ice,

And shoot ice beams like a gun.

Poor Jamie's usually counted out,

Just 'cause he's the youngest recriut

But also because when he copies himself

The lack of space becomes acute.

Jubulee likes to joke around

And is a happy gal

She can create pretty fireworks

And she tries to boost morale.

Ranhe Sinclair is real sweet,

But also kind of shy.

She can morph into a light brown dog

To catch up with the bad guy.

Roberto is from Brazil,

He's proud of what he can do,

He draws his engery from the sun

And can break things right in two.

Well, that's all for us X-men,

Now you know our history,

So if I may say one more thing:

Be nice to mutants, please!  
Be nice to mutants, please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, reveiws! I knowI only got one, and I promised myself I'd hold out for more, but I can help it! I just have to post!

Thanks, **amazing redd phoenix**, for reivewing! I certainly do not intend it to be a one-shot, as you can see!

By the way, I may post more song parodes, if y'all want me too...Dance with the mutants...Little Mutant girl, stuff like that...what do you think?

**Discliamer:** "I may be a little bit loco, baby, but a little bit crazy's all right!"-David Murphy

* * *

**Chapter (?) 2:**

Y'know this song ain't over

By a long shot, don't you see

There's much more to these mutie tales!

Let's start with Mystique.

She is indeed, without dispute

One crazy wacked-out lady

She's a shape shifter who can take the form

Of any one that she sees.

A raven, a wolf, or a principal,

It's don't matter to her none.

But throughout her life, as you shall see,

It's a tangled web she's spun.

You seeshe is Nightcrawler's mom,

Or so by now it seems,

Or is it all just a lie,

To aid her in her schemes?

Another X-men member into

Thisequationwe must add

Rouge was adopted by Destiny

(No one knows who is her dad.)

How does that fit into the story,

You still might want to know.

Well, we find out more looking back to

When Rouge's powers started to grow.

Apparently Mystique had perhaps

Only hired Destiny

To be a mom to young Rouge

Till she could useful be.

So some say that old blue Mystique

The evil mutant lady could be

Perhaps Rouge's mom, or adopted one,

But the truth is hard to see.

But if that were truly the case,

As some have implied,

Rouge just does not care,

Since to her Mystique has only lied.

Mystique's general plan, it seems, is

To grab power thatshe can quick

And so she sometimes falls victim

To magneto's tricks

You see she used to work for him,

Recruiting mutant kids

But now if you're gonna be her lackey,

Contact with mags she forbids.

Oh, yes, that bring us upto

Another mutant group

It's called the brotherhood,

And I'll give you the scoop:

Lance Alvers,

Todd the Toad,

Boom Boom, Tabitha's

her name,

Pietro,

Wanda, and Fred the blob,

Let's hope their house ain't up in flames!

Because, you see, they aren't known

For their housekeeping skills

And when Mystique is out of town,

The garbage heaps up in hills.

Let's see if you can follow me

As I describe their abilities

(Just don't let Tabitha

Get her hands on your keys)

Alvers is called avalanche,

(how creative is he? Not much.)

He can set the Earth to 'a shakin',

Till you need a cast and a crutch.

Some say that he's a hood,

And just maybe they are right,

But Kitty from the X-men

Tries to show him the light.

They were (or are) an item,

It seems to change every week,

But when Kitty-cat's around

He's gentle, kind, and meek

Let's move on Todd the Toad,

Yep, that is his codename

He can do the things a toad can,

And of his smell he ain't ashamed

He has a crush on Wanda,

The one they call the Scarlet Witch

She is seriously disturbed

And with her powers, there's a hitch...

You see, she's super powerful,

Don't underestimate her strength,

But she needs to work on control

And showing more restraint.

And then there's Pietro,

Quicksilver's what he's called

Helikestotalkfastjustlikethis

And you should be appalled.

See, although he can run super fast,

He's not really all that swift.

He stabs not only friends in the back

But his sister, Scarlet Witch.

Yep, the two are siblings,

But about different as day and night,

Mags, their father, locked Wanda away

With no regard to her plight

So although Pietro sides with his dad,

Wanda bitterly refuses

To forgive or join her father, mags,

Despite his excuses.

So then we come to Tabitha,

Is she bad or is she good?

I'd say she's neither, just that she

Don't always do what she should

She can make mini-bombs

Right in her hands

She likes to make up as she goes

Any of her plans

Finally, there's simple Fred

His name is short and sweet

But that ain't the way that he is

Nor is he tidy and neat

He is as strong as 20 apes,

And bigger than a truck

But when it comes to mental strength

He just ain't so tough.

So I guess that's all for now, my friends

You know more than you did before

But tune in again to see

When I might post some more!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow! Reviews again! Thanks, everybody! By the way: EXTREME-EVOLUTION IS BACK UP! W00t! It's at now...check it out!

By the way, what's up with 73 hits and only 4 reveiws? Not that I'm totally complaining- I'll take what I can get, but remember, a few seconds of typing from you can realllymake a difference in my mailbox and my day!Thanks.

And now, those nice people who took the time:

**xxindigoflamexx:** Yes, sir, right away sir!(or madam? Hmm.)

**amazing redd phoenix:** Hi, again! JOTT FANS UNITE!

**todd fan:** Thank you so much! I love your name,yo!

Disclaimer: _"One day I went to Canada...and I saw some Amish. And, then I was all, like...dude! Amish people...from Canada!" -(You know who you are, girl!)_

* * *

**Chapter (?) 3**

Remember in my first short tale,

the aging evil masked guy?

Let's talk about him and his team

Since we're still a few muties shy.

We'll start with him, obviously,

Since he's the head honcho

And when it comes to hurting folks

He sets a record low.

He's as evil as they come,

He wary of is plan,

to make a group of super mutants

to enslave the whole of man

Don't be overconfident

'Bout the skills you may retain

or he'll wipe you out real fast 'cus

Ruthlessness is his game.

He's a metal maverick,

he can bend the toughest steel,

Even beams made of metal

Off a building he can peel.

He's got a big head, that's for sure

Egotism is his game

He plays to win, hates to lose

And Magneto is his name.

He recruited a bunch of guys

To fight the X-men, for one, you see

I'll tell you all about them now

But first you must say please!

Ok, so here we go:

Gambit, the Cajun guy,

Colossus the metal mass

Pyro,

Sabertooth the hairy beast,

I'll try not to go too fast:

Let's start with Gambit, he's the best!

(All the ladies would agree)

He's got fiery eyes to melt your heart

He charges things kinetically.

See, with just a touch

A playing card (his favorite weapon, it appears)

Will blow up and destroy the room,

While Gambit disappears.

He also has a staff which he

can use acrobatically

He uses it in battle

And to make a point forcibly!

He has broke a bunch of hearts

He's the king of thieves

But he has a soft spot for Rouge

He calls her his Cherie.

Will they ever be a real couple?

Now no one knows,

Since WB announced the show was cancelled

Yeah, guys, way to go.

But their romance is just begun

In fan fics upon the net

You should give them a look

If you aren't a Romy fan yet!

Anyway, back to the list,

We've come now to Sabertooth.

He's insane and homicidal

And totally uncouth.

He hates Logan's guts,

The feeling is mutual it seems,

He wouldn't stop at anything

To join Mags in his schemes.

His powers? Super strength, and

he looks like a deranged lion

With crazy hair, fangs and claws,

He leaves little kids cryin

Let's move to Colossus,

about him, we don't know much

It seems he's just a real nice guy

Who's in a real bad crunch

It appears he's being blackmailed

Into being Magneto's go-to guy

He can create metal armor over himself

And he's super strong and kind of shy.

That brings us to Pyro,

The flaming lunatic

He controls fire,

And he's no 'Mr. Congeniality' pick

He should be locked away,

He burns things up for fun,

that includes people,

he likes to see them run

He's got power issues,

(cue his evil "Bwa-ha-ha")

Or maybe he's just misunderstood,

He comes from Australia.

Of course, being Quicksilver's dad,

Mags uses him from time to time,

And speedy would ditch all his friends

To in the limelight shine.

So that is Magneto's crew,

The X-men keep them in line

Or at least when they meet

Their hardest they do try.

So who are you? Evil or good?

The world waits for your reply!

The war may be coming soon!

Where do your loyalties lie?

Me, I vote for peace and for

mutie-human harmony.

If you're on the evil side,

listen to my plea:

Why should suffering reign?

Surly we amount to more than that!

Love is the only remedy

For demanders of combat.

I'm not trying to make a stir,

Just a dream that I possess

That one day mutants and humans

Will to unity progress.


End file.
